Alexis Rhodes
Alexis Rhodes, known in Japan as Asuka Tenjouin (天上院明日香 Tenjōin Asuka), is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan) and the manga series of the same name. Her family name has been written as "Tenjoin," "Tenjouin," and "Tenjyoin" in Roman characters. Her given name in the Japanese version means "Tomorrow's Fragrance". Character design in full Obelisk Blue regalia from front, side, and rear alongside views of her head from different angles.]] Alexis' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with an optional pair of fingerless gloves. Her blonde hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on her left hand. Character biography 15-year old Alexis Rhodes is a strong female duelist from the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy (Duel Academia). Alexis, along with Zane Truesdale (Ryo Marufuji) and Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume), is one of the top students at the Academy. She is regarded as the "Madonna" of Obelisk Blue, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people. Alexis mourns for her long-lost older brother, Atticus Rhodes (Fubuki Tenjouin). With the help of Zane, she constantly searches for clues surrounding his disappearance, until it is revealed that he joined the Shadow Riders (Seven Stars), under the control of Nightshroud (Darkness). Defeated by Jaden in a shadow duel and relieved of this persona, the incident leaves Atticus amnesic, prompting his sister to engage in a duel with Titan to restore his memories. Ultimately, Alexis is victorious and successful in achieving her goal. Later in the series, Chazz comes out about his infatuation with Alexis after Jaden defeats the final Shadow Rider. Atticus helps Chazz with his crush and he steals all seven spirit keys in order to force Alexis to duel with him. Although Chazz plays suggestive cards such as Hidden Wish and Love Letter to show her how much he cares, Alexis wins in the end, stating that she cannot return his feelings, because she "loves dueling." Chazz's crush on Alexis continues throughout the series, although after having his free will is sapped by Sartorius (Takuma Saiou), his interests fade, until he is rescued by Jaden and returned to his former self. Following Chazz's entrance into the Society of Light, Alexis duels with him to keep him from taking over Obelisk Blue completely. She fails, however, and meets the same fate as her fellow elites, though she retains her pride as an Obelisk Blue duelist, refusing to play the White Veil card given to her by Sartorius in her duel against Sommelier Parker during the Genex tournament. In episode 93, Sartorius names Alexis his Apostle of Light (光の使徒 Hikari no Shito), stripping her of her free will and rendering her cold and heartless (He only names her Apostle of Light in the Japanese version it seems that he only controlled her mind in the English version. This fact is probably true because during her duel in Episodes 93 and 94 Jaden asks what Sartorius did to her but she was never given a chance to explain thus strengthing the theory that she was probably only mind-controlled in the english version). Providing her with a new White Night (白夜 Byakuya) deck, he orders her to retrieve the key to the mind control satellite, Misgarth, (In the Japanese version it is instead a laser satellite known as S.O.R.A.) which his good personality entrusted to Jaden. She is defeated an episode later, and thus freed from Sartorius' influence. Voice/Mannerisms Many fans believe that Alexis has a crush on Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki). This is truer of the English version - in the original; Asuka does not entertain romantic interest towards anyone, which leads to her brother's repeated attempts to get her to notice someone. The notion is furthered when Jaden and Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) duel the Paradox Brothers (Meikyū Brothers in the English manga and Japanese version). Alexis tells Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa) that she "is happy that Jaden gets to stay at the Academy." Bastion corrects her by assuming that she meant Jaden and Syrus, and presumably figures out that Alexis has a crush on Jaden when Alexis tries to change the subject. A similar situation also ensues when Mindy (Momoe Hamaguchi), Alexis' good friend and roommate, exclaims that she would never let a Slifer Red stay on campus. In episode 15, things take a turn when Harrington Rosewood (Mitsuru Ayanokouji) challenges Jaden to a duel with the prize of being Alexis' fiancé. Despite Jaden winning the duel, his naiveté allows Alexis to downplay the role to one of friendship in the English version; in the Japanese version, Asuka instead calls Judai an idiot for not knowing the definition of the word "fiancée" at all. While she is controlled she shows a great deal of dislike for Jaden referring to him as a "dork" and "loser" multiple times. She wants Jaden to lick those big ass tits Deck Alexis plays a Cyber Girl deck. Her tactics are well-balanced due to the variety of different effects her monsters possess, ranging from direct attacks to negation of opposing card abilities. She is also skilled at concentrating on a single tactic while dueling, devoting all her cards to the summoning and strengthening of her fused warrior "Cyber Blader", or her "Cyber Angel" ritual series. (Note: In the Japanese version, the names of the Cyber Angels are hyphenated on both sides). With her White Night deck she creates a physical feeling of cold to slowly exhaust her opponent while preventing them from fighting back with Spell Cards and Trap Cards. Like most Society members Alexis while controlled has a deep obsession with the color white. With her white night deck she is highly protective of her cards especially White Veil because when Jaden destroyed it in episode 94 she got angry and told Jaden he'd pay. (In the Japanese she is quoted as saying "My sacred White Veil…how dare you do that to it!") this shows that similar to Rafael she has a strong bond with her cards. Rhodes, Alexis